1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-chamber washing device for photosensitive material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-chamber washing device for photosensitive material, in which a space for installation can be small by an economized construction of liquid baths.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A photographic printer is one of photosensitive material processing apparatuses used in a photo laboratory. A printer-processor composite machine as one type of photographic printer includes an image forming exposure device, a photographic processing bath group, and a drier. The exposure device for image forming prints an image to photographic paper as photosensitive material by exposure. The photographic processing bath group photographically develops the photographic paper. The drier dries the photographic paper being developed. The photographic processing bath group is constituted by plural liquid baths for containing liquids for color development, bleach/fixing, water washing and stabilization. As the photographic paper is transported past the liquid baths serially one after another, the photographic paper is processed suitably.
In a conventional type of photographic processing bath group, a crossover structure is used for transporting the photographic paper from a first one of the adjacent liquid baths to a second of them. The crossover structure causes the photographic paper to travel out of the liquid in the first bath to the atmosphere, and then to travel from the atmosphere to the second bath. In contrast with this, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,296 (corresponding to JP-A 2-205846), U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,914 (corresponding to JP-A 9-179266), JP-A 2-130548, JP-A 3-110556, and JP-A 6-067393 disclose a newer construction for reducing time of shortening the process time by shortening the path length of the photographic paper. Submerged blade mechanisms are incorporated in respective partitions between the liquid baths. A sealing medium or blade allows passage of the photographic paper between the adjacent baths, but blocks passage of the liquids of the adjacent baths. The photographic paper travels through the photographic processing bath group from one liquid to another without passing the atmosphere.
In general, a final bath among the liquid baths is a washing bath. The vessel for the washing bath is split into plural chambers or compartments by partitions, for example four washing chambers. Washing water is supplied in replenishment through the most downstream one of the washing chambers. The washing water is caused to flow down into upstream ones of the washing chambers, which is a so-called cascade structure of connection. This is effective in reducing an amount of replenishing the washing water because the density of iron in the liquid in the most downstream one of the washing chambers can be reduced. Furthermore, the ability of reducing the replenished amount of the washing water is according to the highness of the number of the washing chambers in the washing bath. As a result, an amount of waste liquid ejected after the washing can be reduced by the reduction of the replenished amount.
To split the washing bath into plural chambers, the washing chambers must be separated in a liquid-tight manner. For example, JP-A 6-067393 discloses a construction in which the sealing medium is incorporated in a bath or tank, and a rack is set to define plural liquid chambers which are liquid-tight. JP-A 3-110556 discloses a construction in which the sealing medium is incorporated in a rack, to define plural liquid chambers which are liquid-tight.
However, there arises a problem in splitting the washing bath with the partition into the plural chambers. In FIGS. 13–15, at least three sealing mechanisms 8a, 8b and 8c are required for sealing partitions 2, 3 and 4 and washing baths 5, 6 and 7. Positioning of those parts is extremely difficult at the time of assembly. It is conceivable to use resin for producing the sealing partitions 2–4, the washing baths 5–7, and mechanical elements for transporting racks (not shown) for transporting the photographic paper through the washing baths 5–7. Sink marks or warpage of the resin is likely to occur to cause extreme difficulty in positioning in consideration of precision of parts. Note that the sign P designates a transporting path of the photographic paper defined by means of transporting racks and submerged blade mechanisms that are not shown.
To ensure a sealed state in fitting the sealing partitions 2–4 or the washing baths 5–7, it is necessary as disclosed in JP-A 6-067393 to form secured portions in a stepped shape or tilted shape as viewed in the vertical direction. See FIGS. 13 and 14. The secured portions in such shapes are inconsistent to reducing the device size, because the width of the washing baths 5 and 6 is raised, to increase useless spaces S1 and S2. For the purpose of preventing the problem, it is conceivable as depicted in FIG. 15 to form a vertical inner surface of the washing bath 7, and to dispose the sealing mechanism 8c between the vertical surface and the sealing partition 4. However, the reliability of the structure according to this idea is very low. A completely sealed state between the elements is difficult to obtain. Furthermore, load to be applied to the structure at the time of drawing out and insertion is considerably high.